


What is Life without a spice of stupid

by L_of_the_Stars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_of_the_Stars/pseuds/L_of_the_Stars
Summary: A normal evening on Kamino. Nothing more nothing less
Relationships: Jango Fett/Shmi Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	What is Life without a spice of stupid

Rain plattered against the transparisteel windows of their Home on Kamino. Boba had taken Anakin on an Adventure around Tipoca City, Jango was prepareing Dinner and Shmi herself was sitting over some Mandoa Homework she had asked Rav for. While she could speak the language quite well by now, writing and reading it was another thing all together. 

Her eyes got caught in on to a word. Could it be? "Cyare?", Shmi asked and was answered by a hum. She continued, "Does your name Jango have anything to do with 'janad'?" His full attention was now on her. Looking a bit confused he said: "Yes, why?" A smile creeped up on her lips: "Well that explains why I find you rather ... hot." 

Jango flushed a deep red, not from anger but rather from being flustered. He turned his attention back to his cooking with a huff. Shmi' s heart leaped in her chest. Standing up she followed him. Strokeing bis Shoulder she wispered teasingly: "Oh come on, give me a kiss." He turned his Head, smirking, and complied with a quick peck to her lips. Shmi smiled. "I Love you", she said, "My spicy Husband" Jango blushed again and said with a groan: "Please don't let any of the Cuy'val dar hear you Talk like that." Shmi grinned again: "Don't worry, they will never know." Giving a soft kiss to his cheek. 

That Dinner they learned that there could be something like too much heturam.

**Author's Note:**

> I Imagine that number one priority for Jango would be getting Shmi's Son back after she was freed. Either permanently or they constantly kidnap him from Obi Wan for a few weeks.
> 
> Mando'a  
> Cyare -> beloved  
> Janad -> spicy  
> Cuy'val dar -> lost ones  
> Heturam -> mouthburn from spicy food 
> 
> P.S. Feel free to point out any errors for English is not my native tongue and I have not written in it for some Time.


End file.
